


母亲(Mother)#

by NetherseaHermit



Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [25]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetherseaHermit/pseuds/NetherseaHermit
Summary: *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第二十五章，前篇请参见合集*本文是系列中承接“不再有梦”结局后故事线的第五章，我会用“#”标记该时间线，并且本系列也会以该时间线的结局作结*吸虫隐士明明很可爱呀（*本章选择及结果（见《隐者之心》说明）将在篇末附上
Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655590
Kudos: 1





	母亲(Mother)#

**Author's Note:**

> *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第二十五章，前篇请参见合集
> 
> *本文是系列中承接“不再有梦”结局后故事线的第五章，我会用“#”标记该时间线，并且本系列也会以该时间线的结局作结
> 
> *吸虫隐士明明很可爱呀（
> 
> *本章选择及结果（见《隐者之心》说明）将在篇末附上

咕啦咕啦……真吓人，待在这……咕啦……  
朵儿坐在垃圾场上方，俯瞰着自己的亲族逐渐汇聚。她的手杖哆哆嗦嗦地在地面上戳出了几个不安的浅坑。  
咕啦……好吵……  
她感到自己的手心布满了冷汗，她颤抖着，嗫嚅着，想要平复自己的焦躁与恐惧。但这一切发生得太快了，快得她一时间难以接受。亲族们聒噪地在底下谈论着，想要知道为什么召开这次集会。朵儿的目光落到了旁边的护符上。  
咕啦咕啦……母亲的宝物……保佑……咕啦咕啦……  
今天早上一幕幕的场景就像梦一样，不断在朵儿脑海里闪回着。那个穿着粉色斗篷的虫子，毫无征兆地闯入了她的小屋，把“吸虫之巢”甩到了她旁边。  
不……母亲……咕啦……  
尽管她看见那个苍白生物佩戴的护符时就知道了，但她还是难以消化这个事实。她还没有准备好当母亲。远远没有准备好。吃那么多东西，变那么大，然后被吊在那？不，好可怕……咕啦……  
“翠芬之女，朵儿，是吧？”那个虫子说，“我想你应该知道你母亲已经逝世了。按照你们族群的习俗，你将是她的继承者。”  
虫子说话带有一股凌厉的冷风，就像她背上的针一样锋利。吸虫幼崽们不舒服了，哭了起来。虫子脸上泛起了些微厌恶的神情。  
“咕啦…妹妹们，不要怕…没有危险…不是敌人…咕啦咕啦…”  
啜泣声渐渐停止了。虫子说：“你比我想象的要识时度。”  
“咕啦咕啦……你是，谁？”  
“你不需要知道我是谁。”虫子甩了甩手，“你只需要知道，我是代表圣巢而来。”  
“你想要，什么？”  
“和平。”  
“和平？咕啦……”  
“你们族类一直是圣巢的顽疾，嗜血无度，冥顽不化。我们本应当将你们赶尽杀绝。”  
不，真糟糕……咕啦咕啦……  
“但圣巢女王心怀悲悯，决定尝试与你们交好。”虫子继续说，“翠芬是一位强悍的族长，但我希望你能不一样，朵儿。”  
“咕啦，怎讲？”  
“从你现在的言行，我可以看得出来，你身上有一些翠芬没有的特质。怪不得她会选你当继承人，你的能力超出了你的同类。”  
“不……我，咕啦，做不到……”  
“无论你乐不乐意，你们族类的命运已经落到你肩上了。这个护符是你母亲的一部分——想必你也知道——它可以或多或少帮助你稳固政权。做出正确的选择，朵儿。不要让圣巢女王失望，否则别怪我们不客气。”说完，虫子便引出一条丝线，绝尘而去。  
奇怪……吓人……咕啦咕啦……  
亲族们基本上已经到齐了，见她迟迟没有主持集会，发出了不满的抱怨声。对，差不多是时候了……是时候了……朵儿撑着手杖想要站起来，但她的双腿不听使唤地发软，一次一次把她拖倒在地。  
抱怨声越来越大了。  
“我们，咕啦咕啦，为何在此？！”  
“咕啦，不要，浪费时间！”  
“再不开始，咕啦，我们就，咕啦，散了！”  
太吵了……咕啦咕啦……真的，太吵了……  
母亲遇到这种情况会怎么做？朵儿不知道，因为母亲从来没有受过质疑。朵儿很好奇母亲是如何保持她那无上权威的。母亲的光芒…如此生气，如此愤怒……但朵儿做不到像她那样。朵儿仍然记得母亲和她的最后一次会面。  
“过来，女儿。”  
朵儿战战兢兢地走到了母亲身前，仰望着她那硕大的躯体。  
“从明天开始，咕啦，你搬到垃圾场上方，咕啦咕啦，便于进行族长培训。”  
“这么，咕啦，快？”  
“嗯？”母亲轻哼了一声，朵儿知道这代表着什么。  
“我是说，咕啦咕啦，我明白了……”  
“很好。过一段时日，咕啦咕啦，我会送来一些胚胎，你好生照看。如果顺利的话，咕啦咕啦，要不了多久你就可以正式步入屯脂期。”  
“可是，母亲…咕啦…我不想…变成这样…咕啦咕啦…”  
“什么意思？”  
“吊起来，巢穴……咕啦咕啦……太难受，太可怕……”  
“没有商量的余地！”  
朵儿被母亲这么一吼，不敢再吱声。  
稍微顿了几秒钟，母亲又开口了，语气稍微缓和了一点：“当这份重担降临到我们头上时，咕啦咕啦，没有虫子是真正准备好的。我们所能做的，咕啦咕啦，就是做出自己最好的选择。”  
“难道，就没有……别的出路吗？咕啦……”  
“比如？”  
“和……和平。”  
朵儿不敢直视母亲的眼神，但出乎预料的，她并没有大发雷霆：“就目前来讲，咕啦咕啦，绝无可能。我们的族群，咕啦，强悍，不屈。我们的传统，咕啦咕啦，不允许向外界低头。”  
“可是……这样对，双方……咕啦……都好……”  
“你很聪明，我的女儿。可是，除了要考虑外界因素，咕啦咕啦，管理部族更重要的是注重内部的凝聚力。以你的才能，咕啦，足以应付外界的威胁，若是固守一隅养精蓄锐，即使圣巢，咕啦咕啦，也不能把我们扳倒。可是求和，咕啦咕啦，将是一条艰险的道路。你不仅要面对那些所谓文明虫的蔑视，咕啦咕啦，更要平息内部的怒火。”  
朵儿没有回应，母亲的话语让她陷入了沉思。  
“女儿，如果是我的话，咕啦咕啦，我会希望你抗争到底。但是，无论你最后决定怎么做，咕啦咕啦，要切记：族群永远是第一位的。不要让我失望，我的女儿。如果你发自内心遵守这个准则，咕啦咕啦，那历代所有吸虫之母都会与你同在。”  
吸虫之母……同在……  
朵儿勉强站了起来，拄着手杖颤颤巍巍地走到了亲族的视线中。抱怨声渐渐平息了，朵儿往下俯视，吸虫们密密麻麻地布满了整个垃圾场。他们每一个都是在血泊中洗礼过的野蛮斗士，即使是头顶那恢弘雄伟的王国也不能把他们逼上绝境。她的心砰砰直跳，嘴唇颤抖了半天，总算挤出了她事先准备好的演讲。  
“我亲爱的……咕啦咕啦……兄弟姐妹们，正如你们先前知道的一样，咕啦咕啦……我们的母亲已经逝世了。”  
会场陷入了一片静默，一股悲伤弥漫在垃圾场中。但在这一片蓝色忧郁里，朵儿敏锐地察觉到混入了几点不和谐的共鸣。他们是在…冷嘲热讽？还是在…幸灾乐祸？  
不要慌……咕啦咕啦……母亲，同在……  
朵儿咽了咽口水，继续说：“按照她生前的旨意，咕啦咕啦……我现在将担任母亲……”  
“凭什么？”一个刺耳的声音在虫群中炸开。  
她……为什么要……这么说？不，不要动摇……要像母亲一样，保持威严……咕啦咕啦……  
朵儿把手杖猛地杵在地上，想要让自己显得强大一些，可惜手杖并没有像预期那样发出足以震慑虫心的声音，只是闷响了一声把一个残破的箱子打落了悬崖。  
“这是母亲……亲自传达的旨意！咕啦咕啦，若是违抗……就是在挑战……她的威信！”  
那个声音没有再响起，但朵儿能感觉到危险的情绪正在酝酿。她瞟了一眼“吸虫之巢”，继续道：“从今日起，我将带领你们……”  
“你有什么能力，咕啦，带领我们？”  
还没等朵儿压住这次风头，旁边的吸虫又传来了几声附和，接着抗议声越来越大，响彻了整个垃圾场。会场完全乱了，朵儿感觉到众怒有如一堵高墙，朝她压过来。她本能地接连后退，身体蜷缩成一团。  
“咕啦咕啦，你，太弱！”  
咕啦咕啦……咕啦……  
“你，胆小，怯懦！没有，咕啦，领导力！”  
咕啦……咕啦咕啦……  
“你，不配，咕啦咕啦，当母亲！”  
咕啦……咕啦……  
“你……”  
“肃静！！！！！”  
会场顿时安静了下来，就连朵儿也被自己的喊叫吓了一大跳，因为她仿佛听见了母亲的声音。她又看了看“吸虫之巢”，信心增添了几分。她又上前，宣告道：“从今日起，咕啦咕啦，我的意志，即是母亲的意志！敢有违抗，咕啦，安规处置！”  
没有虫再敢提出异议，因为他们都感到了母亲的光环。朵儿知道，她现在已经不能懦弱了，她将为了族群做出自己的选择。  
她是母亲。

**Author's Note:**

> *本章选择：假如你是朵儿，请决定你的管理方针：  
> A.固守一隅养精蓄锐  
> B.力排众议开放求和
> 
> 最终结果为B


End file.
